The Rainy Days
by Panda-Cube
Summary: This is a story of Chisame and Zazie's love from the begging to for ever on.
1. Chapter 1

The Rainy Days

**This chapter is when Chisame meets Zazie for the first time, on the first year at Mahora Academy. It has already been two weeks scents the begging for Chisame.**

A rainy day falls on Mahora Academy, with nonstop rain. Chisame was running late because she forgot to set her alarm clock. Chisame got of the last train for Mahora and made a dash to her class. When Chisame got to the steps of the main doors she was already out of breath. Chisame took a deep breath and regain her composure, then a girl with dark skin and short white hair, caught her. The girl just stood in the rain without an umbrella, getting shocked by the rain. Chisame watched her for a while, and then the girl finally noticed Chisame looking at her. Chisame felt a little embarrassed for looking at her for so long so; the girl gave Chisame and emotionless expression. Chisame felt embarrassed for staring at her for so long, so she bowed and started to head to class.

'Who was that girl' Chisame thought to herself as she looked back before entering her second class with Takahata-sensei. Chisame sat at her desk opening her small laptop, Takahata made a quite announcement.

Takahata: "Lesion up every one I have a quick announcement to make. We have a transfer student that will be joining us today."

Chisame look up to see what Takahata-sensei was talking about, and then see saw the girl from before.

Takahata: "Her name is Zazie Raiyday, I hope you all be nice and become good with Miss. Rainyday. I guess you can have the seat behind Miss. Tatsumiya-Kun. "

Zazie took a bow and left to go to her seat. Chisame look at her face, and just like before emotionless, not even a miss leading gaze. A chill fell down Chisame's back as Zazie walked past her. At the end of class, with everyone else gone, Chisame gathering up her stuff and started to leave.

But just before she left she heard a window open, even though the rain may have stopped it was still cloudy outside. Chisame saw Zazie looking out the window even though she had the same emotionless face like always Chisame could feel the behind that face she was crying. Zazie turn her head to see that Chisame was looking at her again. Embarrassed Chisame left the room in a hurry. When Chisame got to the stairs her heart was quivering as if she saw a badly hurt animal.

The next day came and it rained just as hard as yesterday. This time Chisame was on time for class. Throughout the day Chisame worked on Chiu's website, but there were times when she would see the reflection of Zazies emotionless face just staring out the window. The thought of her looking at Zazie always puzzled Chisame. When Chisame was alone, she would ask herself 'Why do I keep looking at her. She's none of my business.'

When time passed on for about a month, Zazie stopped coming to school for two day in a row. Chisame would still try to gaze in the direction of Zazie's seat. At the end of class Chisame packed her back and looked towards Zazie's desk and thought to herself 'I wonder if she's sick. N-not that I care or anything." Chisame put her bag over her shoulder and left to do some shopping. In town Chisame came across a fairly large crowd, she went to see what all the commotion was about. When she got through the crowd she saw a small circus doing an act. Then a masked acrobat caught Chisames eye, the acrobat was flying thought the air with ease. Chisame was amazed at how graceful she danced, at the end of the show all of the actors gathered for a bow, all but the masked acrobat.

Chisame looked to see if she could see the other acrobat. But there was no sight of the other acrobat. The crowd then started to spread out. Chisame then saw someone leaving the tent. 'Maybe it's the masked acrobat' Chisame ran up to the person and asked "E-excuse me, would you mind a moment of your time?" the person that turned around was Zazie with a face full of tears. Zazie released herself from Chisame's grip and ran off, leaving Chisame full of thoughts.

What was she doing in the circus? Why did she skip two days of school? And why was she crying?

To Be Continue…


	2. Chapter 2

The Rainy Days:

Part 2

Chisame returned to her room, her heart was beating nonstop when she saw Zazie crying. Just thinking about her cry made her heart tighten. Chisame walked to her computer to try and relaxes. But all she did was just sit in the dark thinking 'why was she crying? What made her cry so much? Or who made her cry?" Then Chisame released that she didn't know anything about Zazie in the first place and they weren't even friend to begin with. 'So why do I care so much whether or not she cry's?' Chisame thought leaning her chair back with her wrist resting on her forehead.

Chisame then quickly sat up and started using her computer. She looked up the circus's name [Daydream] and found out that it was owned by the family Rainyday. She then read more about it, she kept reading all night long. The next morning was raining. Chisame woke to the sound of raindrops falling on her window. She looked at the clock and saw that it was about time start getting ready for class. Chisame changed her cloths slowly with a gloom hanging from her face. Chisame grabbed her bag, but stopped for a moment at the door before she opened. When she left Chisame decided to stop by Zazie's family tent, by the time she got there most of stuff was being taken down.

One of the workers saw Chisame and asked "Can I help you with anything Miss?" Chisame turned her head and walked away without saying a word. When Chisame got to class, she saw that Zazie wasn't there the feeling in her heart grew tighter. Takahata "Ah Chisame glad you could make it. I have a quick amassment to make I know that it haven't been for very long but Miss. Rainyday will be transferring out in about two days from now. So when she leaves I wish you all would wish her good luck for her new school." The pain in Chisame's heart grew tighter and tighter until her couldn't bare it; tears then began to flow from her face. Chisame dashed out of the classroom and into the rain, leaving her bag far behind. Looking for Zazie, Chisame went to almost every place she could think of where Zazie would be. By the time she was about to give up it was already dark. "**IDIOT!**" Chisame screamed her heart out. "Idiot. Idiot, you stupid idiot." Chisame cried so heard that her tears wouldn't stop. Then footsteps came from behind Chisame and they then raped their arms around Chisame. Chisame opened her eye and knew who it was. "I'm sorry I didn't know." In soft clear voice warmed Chisame's heart. Chisame turned and saw Zazie. "My mother said that I could stay until I graduate." Zazie then smile a bright soft warm smile as if she was the sun after a rain storm. Chisame started to cry again but not out of sad, but out of joy.

**And that's how the rainy days at Mahora Academy became sunny days.**

The next day in class Zazie kept on sitting next to Chisame in class and out of class she kept clinging to her all throughout the day. Chisame got mad and said "You know what I wish you had left your family!" Zazie looked up at Chisame with her golden eye. And Chisame could see she was asking 'Are you sure you wanted me to leave?' Chisame's face grew flustered at the sight of the look in Zazie, and in quite voice she replied "N-no." Zazie's face grew bright with her smile.


End file.
